faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Ashcroft
Karma Ashcroft is the deuteragonist of Faking It. She is the fake ex-girlfriend of Amy Raudenfeld. She is a sophomore at Hester High School. Karma is portrayed by Katie Stevens. Biography Pilot We first see her as she calls Amy to go over the plan to make them popular.She is interrupted by her mother bring some tea. After closing the door on her she continues talk to Amy. At school she has on glasses and is pretending to be blind. Her ruse doesn't last long as she catches something coming in her direction. After Liam introduces himself, she becomes nervous and runs away. At Shane's party she sees Liam and gets up to get drinks. After getting the drinks she turns and bumps into him and faints. After recovering she and Liam are sitting on the couch and she is wearing his jacket. She is told to stay away from Liam by Brandy. She says she was planning on it. She explains to Liam why he should be thanksful for women. She has a question face as he says he is glad to have a lesbian around to explain this stuff. Amy comes and drags her away before she can ask. Before they can leave Shane makes a point of outing them and making them homecoming queens. As she and Amy are waiting for the bus she says they should go along with the lesbian thing and see how it plays out. At school she says yes to the photoshoot of her and Amy and kisses her cheek before running off. She is seen rubbing a pregnant girls stomach before Amy comes. They discuss their fake relationship and she is happy when Amy agrees to continue it. After putting on her fake eyelashes she sees Liam and goes up to him. She explains her art piece and they kiss. In the locker room she says how kissing Liam felt before she and Amy fight on if they should keep doing this and is told to find a new girlfriend. She is eating lunch when Liam comes up to her. She says she and Amy broke up and that they were just different people. She goes to find Amy at the top of a high building and apologises saying that she wants to be popular but if it means losing Amy then she won't do it. She is happy that Amy will continue the lie with her. She and Amy go to the homecoming gathering where Lauren says they ae faking it. She says they can explain before Amy pulls her into a kiss. After they pull apart she says, "Way to sell it!" before she leaves Amy. Homecoming Out To Be added. We Shall Overcompensate To be added. Know Thy Selfie To be added. Remember the Croquembouche To be added. Three to Tango To be added. Faking Up Is Hard to Do To be added. Burnt Toast To be added. Trivia *Afraid of heights. *She hadn't eaten peanut butter in 10 years due to Amy being allergic to it. *Has an older brother named Zen who was in the Peace Corps. *She writes her own music. *She plays guitar and sings. *She has one leg that's shorter than the other. *She lost her virginity to Liam Booker in the episode "Faking Up Is Hard to Do". *Karma faked being a lesbian to become popular. Gallery To view Karma's gallery, go here. Videos Category:Main Characters